The proposed research is designed to integrate stereological and biochemical data so that they can be interpreted within the framework of an analytical research system. Biological membranes will be characterized by enzyme densities which quantitatively relate morphological components to biochemical constituents. Data will be collected from intact and disrupted liver tissue and cytochemistry, freeze-fracturing, and membrane bound tracers will be used to identify morphological components in cellular fractions. In following this procedure, morphological and biochemical characteristics of marker enzyme-membrane associations can be used to define enzyme distributions at single and multiple morphological locations.